cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Centronom
' City Information ' Centronom City is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Socotra. It is located in the central northernmost part of the city and has an international airport within its boundaries. Centronom is the most populous city in the Republic of Socotra and the center of the Greater Centronom metropolitan area. As a regional power city, Centronom exerts a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. Centronom consists of five boroughs, and together they make up one county on Socotra island. The five boroughs — Al-Hudaydah, Port Ali, Soqotriqa, Oujda and Yemeni village — were consolidated into a single city in 1990. They form Najaf county. A census estimated a 2014 population of 503,030 distributed over a land area of just 36.136 square miles (59.18 km2), Centronom is the most densely populated major city in the Republic of Socotra. As many as 17 languages are spoken in Centronom, making it a linguistically diverse city. By 2014 census estimates, the Greater Centronom metropolitan area has a population of 729,394, extending over three counties surrounding Najaf County and Centronom. Landmarks, museums and places of interest in Centronom attract approximately 2.8 million annual visitors. Centronom City's financial district is anchored by the Stock Market in Downtown Centronom. Centronom's real estate market is growing significantly in the last five years, making it one of the most expensive in the east of Africa. Moreover, there is a Chinatown and an Indiantown in Centronom. Centronom's subway provides its service for 18 hours a day, seven days a week. Three universities and adjacent colleges are located in Centronom, including Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra, Makalaure University of Centronom and the Great National University of Socotra. ' City Motto ' NATUS AD MAGNA GERENDA. Latin for "Born to great things". The city council of Centronom City decided to select this motto in 2010 as they considered the city to have reasonable success given sufficient effort. ' History ' Originally, there were just a few cottages of fishermen in the later city boundaries of Centronom before 1990. The nearby Hajhir mountains were home to goat herds and their nomad shepherds of who some still wander around the island today. Deep inside a small cave on in the mountains, archeologists came across a small number of inscriptions, drawings and objects. As further investigations revealed, they were produced by an Oldoway culture between the 1st century BC and the 6th century AD. The majority of texts is written in languages unknown to current date. ' Declaration of Independence ' After the Yemeni unification in 1990, it has been part of the Republic of Yemen till its declaration of independence on July 1, 2010. After having faced religious persecution in nearby Oman and Yemen for centuries, the Christian tribes on the four isles of Socotra founded Centronom, Socotra's capital, and began to embrace the thought of putting up a nation where they could live in religious freedom and economic stability without foreign interference. Constant economic growth and the people's will to be industrious allow them to rise from poverty to affluence. A petition was forwarded to President Caius Alexandrian in order to affirm Christianity as the one and only national state religion. At the 1st of July 2010, the President accepted and announced Christianity as the state's official religion. ' Doom House-NPO War ' When the Doom House-NPO War started, the Republic of Socotra had to face a threat unknown to her citizens and president. Three hostile FAN nations engaged the peaceful country and nuked Centronom fifteen times. The aftermath was catastrophic. The entire town was wiped out and only ruins bore witness to the fact that a thriving capital has existed before these assaults. Hundreds of thousands citizens had to meet their death as well as the soldiers that were based around the capital of the Republic to protect it against hostile attacks. A nation stricken with horror and full of pain moaned and complained of the sickening cruelty of war that took place in the heart of the country, wasting many a good men and women and children who just strived to live their peaceful lives. In order to honor the brave defenders of Centronom, the 35th Army Division, and in order to pay tribute to the people of Socotra, the 1st of July was nominated the "Republic of Socotra Day" or just "Socotra Day". ' Educational System ' Altogether, there are 250 elementary schools providing basic education for 168,009 students under the age of 14. 240 of them are run by the state, 5 are aided by the state, but privately run and funded and 5 are entirely funded and run by private persons or enterprises. There are 50 highschools in the Greater Centronom metropolitan area. They provide education for 100,605 students between the ages of 14 to 19. After five years of studying, students are eligible to take their final tests in four to six subjects. When they pass the tests in written and oral form, they may receive a diploma that grants them the right to submit an application to one of Socotra's universities. Centronom, the capital of the Republic of Socotra, calls three universities its own. The Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra, located north-northeast part of the capital, was founded on August 26, 2010. Farrin University contains seven colleges providing higher education for 4,765 domestic and international students. Another university to be mentioned is the Makalaure University of Centronom, established on November 10, 2010, located east of Centronom. It contains six colleges and provides degrees for more than 5,275 international and domestic students. The Great National University of Socotra is a joint project of the Makalaure University of Centronom and the Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra that serves as an education facility for all students who attend professional classes. ' Geography ' Centronom is located in the central northernmost part of the island of Socotra, approximately halfway between Qashio and Qadub. The location with a naturally sheltered harbor at the Gulf of Aden has helped the city grow in significance as a trading port. The Al-Kādi Al-Kabīr river flows from the Hajhir Mountain range through Centronom into the Gulf of Aden. Between Centronom and Mori, the river is an estuary. The city's land has been altered substantially by human intervention. The city's total area, including water and sea, is 136.136 square miles (352,591 km2). 100 sq mi (258,999 km2) of this is water and 36.136 sq mi (93,592 km2) is land. The highest point in the city is Mori Hill near Farrin University, which, at 247.8 feet (75.529 m) above sea level, is the highest natural point in Centronom City. ' Climate and Time Zone ' The climate of Centronom is classified as a a tropical desert climate and semi-desert climate with a mean annual temperature over 25°C (78°F). Yearly rainfall is light, but fairly spread throughout the year. Generally the higher inland areas receive more rain than the coastal lowlands, due to orographic lift provided by the interior mountains. The monsoon season brings strong winds and high seas. Socotra does not observe daylight saving time. It follows the GMT+3 time zone. Under the Köppen climate classification, using the 0 °C (32 °F) coldest month (January) isotherm, Centronom itself experiences a semi-desert climate with a mean annual temperature over 28°C (82°F). The suburbs to the immediate south and east lie in the transition zone from a tropical desert climate to a semi-desert climate. The area averages 355 days with sunshine annually, and averages 97% of possible sunshine annually, accumulating 4,845 hours of sunshine per annum. ' Economy ' The city is a major center for banking and finance, retailing, transportation, tourism, real estate, new media as well as traditional media, advertising, legal services, accountancy, insurance, theater, fashion, and the arts in the Republic of Socotra. The Greater Centronom metropolitan area had a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of approximately €55.53 billion in 2010, making it the largest regional economy in the Republic of Socotra. Many major corporations are headquartered in Centronom City, including 98 multi-national global companies. Eight out of ten private sector jobs in the city is with a foreign company. Centronom City has been ranked thirty-forth among cities across the globe in attracting capital, business, and tourists. Real estate is a major force in the city's economy, as the total value of all Centronom City property was assessed at $106.5 billion for the 2015 fiscal year. An average square foot in a four-room apartment costs €80 (€861/m²). Creative industries such as new media, advertising, fashion, design and architecture account for a growing share of employment, with Centronom City possessing a strong competitive advantage in these industries in East Africa. High-tech industries like biotechnology, software development, game design, and other fields within information technology are also growing due to Centronom's growing outdoor wireless connectivity. Other important sectors include medical research and technology, non-profit institutions, and universities. Manufacturing accounts for a large but declining share of employment. Garments, chemicals, metal products, processed foods, and furniture are some of the principal products. The food-processing industry is the most stable major manufacturing sector in the city. Food making is a €2.9 billion industry that employs more than 12,000 residents. ' Demographics ' Centronom City is the most-populous city in the Republic of Socotra with an estimated record high of 503,030 residents as of 2014, incorporating more immigration into the city than outmigration since the 2010 Republic of Socotra Census. In 2010, the city had a population density of 13,920.46 people per square mile (5376.7/km²). The city's population in 2013 were 73.7% (412,485) Arabic, 8.5% (42,758) Indian, 5% (25,152) sub-saharan African, 4% (20,151) Asian, 2.2% (11,067) Caucasians and 1.6% (8,048) of other origin. Approximately 26.3% of the city's population is foreign born. In Centronom, people of Arabic origin dominate. The ten largest sources of foreign-born individuals in the city as of 2013 were from India, Kenya, Ethiopia, Somalia, Djibouti, China, Japan, Singapore, Great Britain and Greece. The Greater Centronom metropolitan area continues to be by far the leading metropolitan gateway for legal immigrants admitted into the Republic of Socotra. The wider New York City metropolitan area is also ethnically diverse. It is home to one of the largest Tamil communities outside India. The metropolitan area is also home to almost 50% of the nation's Indian Socotrans. Centronom City has the largest European population of any Socotran city. At 11,067 in 2014, Centronom's white population is larger than the white populations of Hadibou (7,130), Qashio (5,013) and Qalansiyah (1,319). The European Socotran population of the city is not very diverse. According to 2012 Census estimates, there were roughly 4,980 British Socotrans, 3,004 Greek Socotrans, 980 American Socotrans, 734 Canadian Socotrans, 637 Australian Socotrans and 318 Newzealand Socotrans. In 2013, the median household income in the wealthiest census tract was €112,849, while in the poorest it was €7,738. The disparity is driven by wage growth in high-income brackets, while wages have stagnated for middle and lower-income brackets. Centronom City is home to the highest number of the world's billionaires in East Africa, higher than any in the next five African countries combined. ' Religion ' Christianity is the most widely practized religion in Centronom with 76% (382,302) of the resident population declaring themselves adherents at the most recent census. The next-most practised religion is Islam with 5% (25,152), Hinduism with 4% (20,121), Jainism with 3.2% (16,097), Sikhism with 1% (5,030), Buddhism with 0.9% (4,527), Shintoism with 0.8% (4,024) and Mormonism with 0.5% (2,515). 5% (25,151) followed religions other than the ones named before. 3.6% (18,119) of the resident population did not have a religious affiliation. There are 22 Christian churches, one Christian monastery (Catholic), two mosques, one Hindu temple, one Jain temple, one Sikh temple, one Buddhist shrine, one Shinto shrine and one Latter-Day-Saint temple in Centronom City. The Catholic Saint John's National Cathedral in Centronom serves as national shrine of Socotra. ' Infrastructure ' Education English is the language of instruction in all public schools, and all subjects are taught and examined in English except for the Arabic language paper. In Centronom's education system, Arabic is used as the second language, as English is the first language. Socotra's three main public universities, the Makalaure University of Centronom, the Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra and the Great National University of Socotra are all located in Centronom. ' Health ' Centronom's healthcare system is generally efficient, even with a health expenditure relatively low for developed countries. In general, Centronom has one of the lowest infant mortality rates in the world for the past decade. Life expectancy in Centronom is 77 for males and 82 for females, placing the city in the list of 150 cities of the highest life expectancy in the world. Almost the whole population has access to improved water and sanitation facilities. There are fewer than 25 annual deaths from HIV per 100,000 people. Moreover, there is a high level of immunisation. Adult obesity is below 20%. There is one universal healthcare complex in Centronom, the General Hospital, and 15 clinics that provide healthcare for the resident population. ' Interstate Speedways ' The I-1, which runs from Qalansiyah in the far west of the island to Mori in the central north, passes through Centronom City. The I-5 runs from Centronom in the north of the island to Steroh in the south of the island along the Dicksam Plateau and Wadi Daerhu. Universal speed limits on the speedways is 65 miles per hour or 105 km/h. Generally, there are no road pricing toll booths. ' Transport ' The number of private cars on the road is not restricted, but purchasing a private car is expensive since they have to be imported to the island of Socotra. Car buyers must pay for duties one-and-a-half times the vehicle's market value and bid for a Socotran Certificate of Entitlement (COE), which allows the car to run on the road for a period of seven years. Car prices are generally significantly higher in Socotra than in any other country surrounding Socotra. Only one in ten residents in Centronom owns a car. Most Centronomers travel by foot, bicycles, bus, taxis and subway. One company runs the public bus transport system – the Socotra Transportation Authority (STA). There are three taxi companies in Socotra, who together put out 8,800 taxis on the road. Taxis are a popular form of public transport since fares are relatively low. Centronom City has a road system covering 485 kilometres or 301.37 miles, which includes 32.5 kilometres or 20.19 miles of interstate expressways. In Centronom, one harbor in the city's north-northeastern part of near Mori provide ferry services to the other inhabited islands of the Republic of Socotra. The Socotra International Airport in Centronom is the base of Socotra's national airline, Socotra Airline, and connects Socotra to 47 cities in 28 countries. ' Culture ' Foreigners make up 26.3% of the population and have a considerable influence on the city's culture. Additionally to the national holiday, Socotra Day, each religious community has the right to celebrate festivals of their faith publicly, given they notify the city government of the course of action they would like to take. Celebrating Saint Patrick's Day has become more popular as of late and foreigners also celebrate their national holidays such as Australia Day, Canada Day, Waitangi Day and Independence Day. Languages, Religions, and Cultures Centronom is a relatively diverse and young city. Due to the many cultures, religions and religious denominations in the city, there is no single set of culturally acceptable behaviours although Arabic customs are common. Unlike many other countries, languages, religions and cultures among Socotrans are not delineated according to skin color or ancestry. Among Arab Socotrans, nine in ten are Christian, another one in ten is Muslim. One-third speak English as their home language, while half speak Arabic as their home language. The rest speak Socotri or other languages at home. Socotran Indians also count among the most religious group of people in country. Only 1% of them are atheists. Five in ten are Hindus, two in ten Muslims, and the rest are mostly Christians. Four in ten speak English as their home language, three in ten Tamil, one in ten Malay, and the rest other Indian languages as their home language. Each Centronomer's behaviors and attitudes would therefore be influenced by, among many other things, his or her home language and his religion. Socotrans who speak English as their native language tend to lean toward Western culture, while those who speak Arabic as their native language tend to lean more toward Arabic culture. Malay-speaking Socotrans tend to lean toward Malay culture, which itself is closely linked to Islamic culture. Those who speak Indian languages as their native language would probably lean more toward Indian culture. Attitudes and Beliefs Centronom, as a city, is more liberal than other cities in the Republic of Socotra. At the city level, meritocracy, where one is judged based on one's ability and work ethics, is heavily emphasized. Racial and religious harmony is a core principle of government policy. The national plant of Socotra is the Dragon Blood Tree. Many national symbols such as the National Coat of Arms and the Catfish symbol make use of the catfish, as Socotra is known as the 'catfish country'. Public holidays in Socotra cover major Christian, Arabic, Western, Malay and Indian festivals. Employees in Centronom work an average of around 48 hours weekly which is the highest amount of working hours in the entire Republic of Socotra. Five in six employees in Centronom surveyed stated that they take pride in doing their work well, and that doing so helps their self-confidence. Cuisine Dining is said to be the city's most favorite pastime, along with shopping and spending time with the family. Yemeni cuisine is widely spread. Like most other Arab cuisines, chicken and lamb are eaten more often than beef. Fish is eaten mostly in coastal areas. However, unlike most Arab countries, cheese, butter, and other dairy products are less common. As with other Arab cuisines, the most widespread beverages are tea and coffee; tea is usually flavored with cardamom or mint, and coffee with cardamom. Karakaden, Naqe'e Al Zabib, and diba’a are the most widespread cold beverages. Unlike other cities in Socotra, restaurants serving foreign food dishes are very popular and are held in high esteem. Malay, Chinese, Indian, Japanese and Western food count to the most favorite foods within Centronom. The Socindian, a mixture of Socotran and Indian cuisine, is also common for Centronom City. Arts The government has been promoting Centronom as a center for arts and culture, in particular the performing arts. One highlight was the construction of the National Center for Performing Arts that opened in October 2012. The national orchestra, Socotra Symphony Orchestra, plays at the Opera of Centronom, located nearby the government district in the center of the capital. The annual Socotra Arts Festival is organized by the National Arts Committee. Sports and Recreation Popular sports include football, basketball, cricket, swimming, sailing, table tennis and badminton. Most Centronoms live in public residential areas not afar from amenities such as public swimming pools, outdoor basketball courts and indoor sport complexes. Permanent residents and citizens can request a General Ticket of Admission for all recreational and sports complexes throughout the nation. The yearly ticket costs €80 for each citizen; children under the age of 16 can get them for €20, pensioners for €60. Water sports are popular, including sailing, kayaking and water skiing. Scuba diving is another popular recreational sport. The city is home to the Al-Aden Football Stadium and the city's football team, the Socotra Cormorans. Media All of the three free-to-air television channels and the four free-to-air radio stations in Socotra are based in Centronom. The channels are Channel 1 (English channel), Channel 2 (Arabic channel) and Channel 3 (English channel). Centronom Cable Vision (CCV) also offers cable television with channels from all around the world. Socotra Press Administration, a body with close links to the government, controls the three newspapers in Socotra. The Media Development Authority (MDA) regulates Socotran media with the claim to balance the demand for choice and protection against offensive and harmful material. Private ownership of TV satellite dishes is frowned upon, but not banned. Television is partially censored, and shows that thematize or address religious and sexual topics are banned. There are almost 615,000 users of the internet in Centronom City. The Socotran government does not engage in widespread censoring of the internet, but it maintains a list of one hundred and fifty websites that it blocks as a symbolic statement of the Socotran community's stand on harmful and undesirable content on the Internet. The government block covers only home internet access; listed websites may still be accessed by offices in corporations. ' Political System ' The President as head of state of the Republic of Socotra, is based in the President Palace in Centronom. The Committee of the Thirteen Tribes of Socotra are also headquartered in the city. The city of Centronom is governed by the Senior Mayor, Yaro Hountondji, and two Junior Mayors who assist him to run the day-to-day business of the city. The Mayor and the Junior Mayors are elected by the resident population of Centronom, both by citizens and permanent residents. Mayor elections occur once every five years, always on September 4th. Additionally, there is a city council of 13 members that has tasks similar to those of ministers, just on the city level, however. Each member of the city council represents one of the 13 tribes of Socotra. Each member of the city council is elected by their tribe once every four years, always on January 3rd. Each tribe's candidate with the most votes is automatically elected and afterwards appointed by the head of their tribe.